


Word Won't Describe

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little bit creep, Actually the author is whipped too, Fluff, He is whipped, Hyunwoo worships Minhyuk, I mean sleep-watching is kind of creep right?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Just a shameless monolog of Hyunwoo’s thought about his very beautiful boyfriend.





	Word Won't Describe

Hyunwoo looks at the beautiful person lying beside him. He doesn’t mean to sound creep at all… but there is only so much he can do if his boyfriend is this beautiful.

They talked about how model-like Hyungwon is, or how nice Wonho’s body is, but then nobody ever replaces Minhyuk’s place in beauty. Ever since he joined his current agency, he decided that he must debut here together with that beautiful trainee that seems to always shine bright wherever he is.

It was two years ago.

Now, after so much going into the industry, meeting new artists, seniors, visual members from other idol groups, nobody could outshine his Minhyuk. Even, looking at him like this still very much makes his heart flutters.

Recharging time for the ball of sunshine.

Would he know were Hyunwoo kisses that perfect porcelain skin of his?

Would he notice if sometimes, when he was sleeping like this, Hyunwoo would love to look at him, just to commit all of his feature in his memory?

Would he be irked or delighted if Hyunwoo decide to tell him how much he want to love-worship him?

Hyunwoo brushes Minhyuk’s black hair. He found himself liking every color shade that the younger decided to try in every comeback and album that they released. However he particularly like his black hair better. It kind of reminds him of the past. The old reliable young trainee that he guilty-pleasurely liked to oogle during the break.

 “ _Hyung_ , are you watching me again? It is getting old.” said the younger, voice more husky than usual. He opens that beautiful chocolate orbs of his and looks at Hyunwoo sleepily.

 “You are not getting enough sleep. You have to stop your hobby.” Minhyuk snuggles to him closer. He opts to use Hyunwoo’s body as pillow, which results on Hyunwoo losing his sight on Minhyuk’s face.

Smart and quick witted like usual. Hyunwoo is not surprised at all.

But Minhyuk also moves a lot in his sleep. It won’t be long until that Hyunwoo finds the chance to look at Minhyuk’s face again.

 “Just sleep, _hyung _.__ Try to sleep.” he said once more before sighing and goes back to sleep.

Hyunwoo means to do the same. Not because of the younger’s word telling him to. Well, he is very much well aware how much Minhyuk’s word can effect him. Others said that he was whipped and he did not deny it.

He puts his hand on the younger’s slim waist and try to close his eyes. Feeling the warmness basking him in just the way the sun radiates through the earth at the day.

 “Good night Minhyuk-ah.”

Minhyuk’s responds is more like a mumble. Hyunwoo smiles and then he kisses Minhyuk’s head just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I am being obsessed with the beauty that is Lee Minhyuk again. I will forever be. I mean, he is beautiful? He is handsome yes, but then I think beautiful suits him better. He looks good in anything.
> 
> And I love his face. He has one of that masculine face, masculine body, masculine attitude, and even masculine voice (it’s so husky!). I know that almost everything I ever wrote effeminated him. But really… he is just one of the boyish vibe.
> 
> I am sorry I am using Hyunwoo to proxy-worship him. Sorry not sorry for that. I think I will continue be the noisy Minhyuk-obsessed author for a while. Please let me know if you are just like me #yeh?


End file.
